Creating Miracles
by Vanilla-Vicky
Summary: The world is a turmoil place. War, plague, theft and slavery are just some of them. Aya is a travelling doctor who lives at the top of the mountain. She's physically weak and doesn't have much independent skills in life. With her skills of healing, she hopes to bring miracles to people and help alongside the Magi who will bring peace. Bad summary. Maybe slight AU. Multiple pairings


**Chapter 1: Bunnies**

* * *

**SOMEWHERE HIGH UP IN THE ALPS**

"WE'RE HOME!" yelled two voices in unison. They entered their home they had missed so much. A boy with a single blue plait jumped onto a nearby couch.

"Hey Aladdin!" Another person came through the door. She was a girl, probably a few years older. Her back-length hair was dark brown-which looked black, there was a slight curl at her ends.

"We earned a lot from the last town didn't we, Aya?" Aladdin casually said.

"Yeah. And I was really glad that Balbaad is becoming even more prosperous. Say, did you see Alibaba?" Aya asked. Aladdin nodded with enthusiasm.

"Ah~~I'm so tired now!" The boy yawned and unwrapped his white turban-using it as his blanket. His azure blue eyes closed and steady snoring followed.

"Aladdin!" She repeated as she dropped some of her luggage, she tried to shake Aladdin awake but her efforts were futile. Finally the older girl sighed and gave up. The brown-eyed girl picked up their luggage and began to unpack. The brunette began by placing the medicine in the cupboards and newly-bought potted plants on the window sill.

Aya looked back at her house-a small cottage with four rooms: a large living room, small bedroom she shares with Aladdin, kitchen and a bathroom. The living room consisted of a few couches, coffee tables, many cabinets and cupboards, and a checkout counter-like table near the front door.

By the time she finished unpacking, the moon has crept up the hill, a gentle gale passed through the open window. Something that resembled a whisper passed through too-making her shiver.

Aya carried Aladdin into the bedroom and let him continue sleeping. After grabbing a spare blanket and pillow, she soon fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Aya dreamed of the day she had met Aladdin. She was a travelling doctor who travels around to help and to earn some money. She had met Aladdin in the mountains a few months ago. He was buried in the snow, fainted from hunger. He was a magi who not only attracted rukh, but white deers who lived deep within the summit of a mountain. Deers have high medical properties and every part can be used. White deers sell for higher price because of their coat. A lot of hunters come around-not for long though, because all the animals suddenly disappear.

She had lived alone for most of her life. Her parents were local doctors in different towns. So when Aladdin came, she felt that he had really lightened up her world.

Morning soon came by. The sunlight weakly reached the house.

There was a tap at the door which woke Aya up. Rubbing her eyes, she reluctantly got up and answered the door. It was Aladdin.

...

"Why are you outside?" Aya eyed Aladdin suspiciously.

Aladdin laughed nervously, "I woke up early and I took a walk in the forest, I forgot to take they key with me."

"Anyway, come in, its cold outside." She gestured the younger boy in, "Wait...what's that you have in your hands?"

Sharp as usual, Aya saw something move under Aladdin's jacket.

"Oh this." Aladdin opened his arms to reveal two pure white bunnies. "I found them in the forest."

"Aww, they're so cute." Aya pat one on the head.

"One of them was hurt badly, but these two wanted to stay together so I carried them both. Can you help them?"

"Yes, bring them to the coffee table."

Aladdin did as he was told. Aya examined the wound on one of the bunnies. "Looks like this one was caught in a trap, you can see faintly the marks. Luckily its not deep and isn't bleeding, this should heal soon."

Aya went to the cupboard and pulled out bandages before going to get a small basin of water.

Aladdin sat and watched the latter clean and bandage the wound.

* * *

"All done." Aya rejoiced. Aladdin plopped the other bunny on the table.

...

Immediately something happened.

...

POOF!

The two bunnies were shrouded in white fog. As the fog faded, the bunnies were gone. In their place were two people.

...

"HELLO!" The two 'people' greeted. One was male and the other was female. Both had black hair and red eyes. They were dressed in traditional Chinese clothes with a big fur jacket on top.

Aladdin and Aya exchanged glances...

_What the..._

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Aya shouted.

Aladdin and the two bunny people came in. They had been playing in the snow for the past five hours. Usa was the female bunny, her black hair tied in buns. She was the cheerful one. Gi, the male was more reserved and preferred to sleep than do anything. His leg was bandaged.

...

Aya dropped her dish, she was sure that her jaw dropped along with it.

"A...ALA...ALADDIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Aladdin ignored her. He was in his own world between Usa's...cleavage.

...

"YOU PERVERTED BRAT!

* * *

The four of them sat down for dinner. Aladdin, Usa and Gi's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

"So, eat up!" Aya beamed.

...

"Are you sure this is edible?" Aladdin questioned coldly. He pointed to a bowl of brown muck with vegetables. He held his nose in disgust.

" GYAHH!" Usa pointed to another dish, something like tentacles was crawling out.

Gi grabbed something from the brown muck then ate it. His face turned dark.

"How is it?" Aya nervously asked.

"Its..." Gi's face lightened up as he swallowed. "Horrible."

...

In the end, they ate plain rice and miso soup that was made from a packet. Aya ended up retreating to her emo corner.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
